1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to air-condition technology, and more particularly to a heat exchanger and an air-condition system having the heat exchanger.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of low-carbon economy, strict demands regarding energy saving and emission reduction have been proposed. New energy vehicles have been newly developed in car industry. Electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles are characterized by energy conservation, and thus have been the current trend. However, batteries are key components for supplying power of the electric automobiles, and cost and the capacity/weight have somehow restricted the development of the new energy vehicles. It can be understood that the new energy vehicles also require newly design air-condition system for reducing the consumed energy, which may be, for instance, heat pump air-condition system.
With respect to the heat pump air-condition system, when the air-condition system needs to be cooled down, the heat exchanger within the vehicle operates as the evaporator, and the outdoor heat exchanger operates as the condenser. When the air-condition system needs to be heated up, the heat exchanger within the vehicle operates as the condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger operates as the evaporator. However, as the outdoor heat exchanger operates respectively as the condenser and the evaporator, the physical states of refrigerant entering the heat exchanger may be different. One conventional solution may adopt complicated channel configuration to ensure the efficiency of the air-condition system and the heat exchanger. Another conventional solution may adopt two outdoor heat exchangers to respectively operate as the condenser and the evaporator. However, the cost of the above two solutions are relatively high. On the other hand, when the heat exchanger adopts micro-channels, the refrigerant may not be uniformly distributed.
Thus, how to uniformly distribute the refrigerant in the micro-channels of the heat exchanger when the heat exchanger operates under different modes is important